Neko
by Jishka SmoAce
Summary: Set roughly half a year after Impel Down – Ace has hunted down Teach and had actually defeated him, unfortunately for him Van Auger had shot him with a new kind of bullet one with rather interesting side effects... Smoker X Ace, yaoi
1. Prologue

**Neko**

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Smoker X Ace

_Author's Note:_

_Okay… in the moment I'm working at about 10 fics (okay more like 30^^') at the same time; not that this stops me from starting another one^^_

_Please don't take it too seriously though, I was rather high on meds as I got this idea^^_

_Summary:_

_Set round a bout a year after Impel Down – Ace has hunted down Teach and had actually defeated him, unfortunately for him Van Auger had shot him with a new kind of bullet one with rather interesting side effects. The day after as he presented Teach's head to his sencho Whitebeard wonders why Ace sported cat ears and a tail^^_

_Speaking of annoyances Ace came to realise, that he had gone into heat! Guess for whom^^_

_Oh yeah, one more thing, I do know that there all kinds of crazy humanoids roaming freely in One Piece, so Ace problem would not be really so special. Just work with me for the stories sake^^_

**Prologue**

The air was still hot from the former fight, though he actually just used his fire based attacks on Van Auger and the others of the crew and not on his real opponent. Wiping blood out of his eyes Ace looked down at the dead body lying to his feet. It had been an ugly and straining fight but he had learned from his former confrontation with Blackbeard and in the end he had managed it. Teach was finally dead; Ace had fulfilled his duty and avenged his nakama, now it was time to return to his sencho.

With slight disgust but no further emotions he began to remove Teach's head from the body to present it to Whitebeard. He felt exhausted and his powers took their sweet time healing his wounds; especially the nasty cut on his forehead and the wound in his shoulder were one of Van Augers bullets had in fact hit the Firefist bothered him to no end.

The first one simply because the still running blood were stinging in his eyes and disturbed his view; the second one wasn't really hurting but it stung like a bitch and it made the pirate wonder what the hell the sniper had used as ammo for his last shot. Usually normal weapons couldn't' even touch him let alone hurt him. It wasn't seastone; this Ace was sure off, because he still could use his powers so it had to be something else but what?

Bah, it didn't really matter, the gash was already closing and he could ask one of the captain's sweet, little nurses to look at it, should it still hurt at his arrival. A smug smile played at his lips, not that he had to be in pain to have one off them take care of him, they were all too eager for his attention.

With a final cut of his trusted knife he finished his job of severing Teach's head off and put it away in an extra bag. It was time to return to his captain and his division. With an elegant jump he landed square on his Striker. With nothing more than a thought his feet and calves became flame, fuelling the boats engine and not a second later the commander of Whitebeard's second division was raging over the deep blue sea.

With a smile, well hidden by his big moustache, Whitebeard looked proudly at the boy before him. Ace had entered his main ship in one of his usual showy ways and was now standing before the pirate captain. The boys face hold a grim smile that did nothing to hide the satisfaction in the boy's eyes as he presented Teach's severed head to his Sencho. But Whitebeard didn't spend more than a quick glance for the traitorous scum, he was dead now and so was the traitor's crew – which he was sure of knowing the lad.

"Well done my son."

Ace was practically aglow, basking in his captain's praise a broad smile on his lips that even reached his eyes, something that had not happened in a while now. Whitebeard could feel relieve wash over him, after his first fight with Blackbeard, his defeat by aforementioned and the resulting stay in Impel Down the boy had become more demure and silent, his smiles a mask looking more pained than anything else. Maybe now the fire user could go back to his old form and personality – frankly spoken the captain missed the old Ace, he was always startling refreshing in his easy, outgoing ways. And yes, even if Whitebeard would never say so aloud, Ace was definitive his most favourite son among this crew of his. And so with an afterthought:

"I am very proud of you!"

Okay, maybe he had overdone it with this one. Whitebeard had to stifle the loud laugh that threatened to break free at the look on Ace face. The boy's eyes were wide open and bulging, mouth agape and a flush bright on his cheeks. But as usual Ace had his control back within seconds, just a pleased smile remaining and with his usual respectful and polite personality he thanked his captain graciously. Hell sometimes he wondered if the whelp had been right in his decision of becoming a pirate – sometimes he was just too damned well-mannered to be true! Smirking the big man grumbled:

"Go on kiddo, grab yourself something to eat and get some sleep."

"Aye!"

And so, grinning widely, Ace made his way to the galley winking at the nurses and shooting them a suggestive smile. The women started giggling and blushing, all of them more then ready to give into Ace advances, should the boy really make a move. Even the head nurse whose normal personality was cold as ice and more frigid than a nun was blushing madly and fluttering her eyelashes at the brat. Whitebeard groaned at the females who were still looking at the door Ace had disappeared through – hell but the boy was way to charming for his own good.

The old pirate shot a last glance to the door before taking a huge gulp of rum mainly just to have the nurses' attention back for himself. But as the woman started pampering him again he couldn't help but wonder, today something was amiss with the boys appearance he just couldn't get a hold on it.

Blinking his bleary eyes Ace woke up slowly. Damn but he had needed this nap. Stretching his long limbs catlike Ace came up leisurely. Swinging his bare feet out of his hammock and starting to strode for the small bath attached to his cabin Ace could feel his head and lower back itching and tingling. Strange.

Stepping under the spray the pirate let the hot, hard stream press into his flesh, relaxing his sore muscles. Streams were running down his toned body while steam started to fill the small room. Hell but this felt good. Grabbing a bar of soap Ace started to lather his body, running his hands up and down his well defined abs and lower to his filling member. Quickly abandoning the idea of a short shower, Ace put the soap aside and the mera mera user grabbed his penis in one hand and began a slow, smooth rhythm adding only the slightest pressure. Pressing his forehead to the cool tiles his other hand started to tease his nipples into hardness, altering between twisting and pinching the nub of flesh or just teasingly stroking the flesh around it. Already his breath had become short and ragged; his skin was flushed with a dark pink that had nothing to do with the water's warmth.

Widening his stance Ace strengthened the grip on his, by now, painfully hard penis and used his left hand to steady him. He was biting his lips hard enough to draw blood by now and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Ace stroked himself a few more times until he came with a strangled groan, hot cum hit the tiled wall and was washed away by the running water. Gasping hard for much needed air Ace stood under the cooling stream and tried to regain his composure. Damn this had been intense.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Neko**

**Chapter 1**

A few hours later Whitebeard called the fleet commanders of his first three divisions on board the 'Moby Dick' to discuss their next destinations and duties. When Firefist showed up he noticed that Marco and Jozu were already present, standing in front of their captain in a respectful distance. Both men looked back as soon as they took notice of him. Jozu just gave him a small nod, arms crossed and a sullen look on his face. Marco gave Ace a sleepy grin and they shared a quick embrace both happy to see each other again.

"Yo bro Sencho just told us that you killed the traitor."

A smug smile played at his lips as Ace answered his friend with a confirming nod. Absently he scratched his head that was still tingling along with his rump, doing so he tipped his bright orange hat onto his back where it stayed hold in place by the straps attached to it. Marco blinked a few times before he fastened his gaze on Ace's hair. After a few moments the corner of his mouth started to twitch, his eyes still on the black mop of hair. The second commander got irritated with the other man's behaviour soon.

"What is it, Marco?"

With this Whitebeard's first couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing. Soon his face turned a dark red and tears were running down his cheeks as he collapsed, still laughing and holding his stomach. Whitebeard and Jozu shared a confused look before returning their attention to the two commanders. Ace was looking slightly aggravated while Marco was still lying on the deck laughing his ass off. The pirate captain made himself heard with his loud, rumbling voice.

"What's wrong boy?"

But the blonde simply couldn't answer; he had enough trouble breathing much less talking. So he just pointed at Ace head, chest heaving. Whitebeard followed the gesture and paused. Beckoning Ace closer he looked again as the lad stood right in front of his throne. Jozu was already smirking, his shoulder trembled slightly, and given his stoic nature it equalled Marcos reaction. Ace looked from one man to the other, wondering what in the devil's name was wrong with his hair. Sending a desperate look at his captain the young one took note that the man's moustache was trembling, mirth clearly visible in his eyes.

"Okay son something you forgot to tell me?"

Yip, his Sencho's voice hold an amused tone as the older one looked at his second commander. Not understanding what this was all about Ace finally ran a hand through his unruly locks and came in contact with something warm and solid. Eyes widening he tried to figure out what was on his head – it felt fury and slightly pointed to the end. His panicked gaze locked with the amused one of his captain who just chuckled and called for one of the nurses.

Promptly the young woman, a rather sexy blond appeared before the Yonkou. He gave her a mild smile and ordered her to bring a mirror – she fulfilled his wish within a few short moments and held the mirror for Ace to watch.

"…"

Ace stared at his reflection. The hell? There were two, both an inky-black, soft and fluffy with just the palest, hushed pink flesh in the middle and a tuff off white hair.

"Cat ears?"

The mera user had an uncomfortable thought; it hadn't just been his head tingling all day. Slowly his hand tested the skin of his lower back, he could feel soft fur. He followed the fine fuzz lower and closed his eyes briefly as he realised it ended in a fluffy tail. Letting out a low, distressed groan he turned hopeful eyes to Whitebeard.

"Sencho…"

The older pirate watched the boy before him, that black ears twitching ever so slightly, pressed down on the mop of hair. The lad's eyes were wide in panic and the tail was currently pressed between the whelp's legs. He knew that laughing would be the wrong move, so with every ounce of willpower the seasoned captain possessed he controlled his urges and tried to sooth his disturbed son.

"Ah, don't worry son we'll find a way to get rid of these things."

At this Marco started cackling again, harder than before and Jozu seemed to bit his lips in a desperate attempt to keep his laughs at bay. Whitebeard shot his two commanders an indignant look while both of Ace ears were laid back in disapproval and his tail was swishing from side to side, showing his rather pissed mood.

"Ah but Ace-san… it would be a shame to get rid of the ears and tail."

The young nurse dared to speak her opinion. The four men looked at her in total disbelieve and the hot blond continued, gaze fixed on Ace a hungry look in her eyes:

"It's fucking hot… ehm, not that your not always hot Ace-san, but with these… how shall I explain it? It's like you are… I mean right now you look like the most delicious and edible candy ever. And, not that I haven't wanted you before; because I mean it's you Ace-san… but right now? Hell it's simply too sexy to resist!"

For a moment nothing happened, then Marco who finally had his control back groaned:

"I can't believe it, it's fucking unfair! Damn it Ace how do you do it? I mean do you pay them to say stuff like this or something akin to it?"

Again the young nurse spoke up before one of the men could answer Marco.

"Oh no Marco-san, but… I mean just look at him! This abs and arms, not to mention his legs and this fine piece of ass! And his grin! Oh and you're always so nice and polite Ace-san! Not to mention these freckles of his!"

By now the girl had a dreamy look on her face and seemed to be slightly drooling before she got a grasp on her self and looked at her captain a bright, pink flush high on her cheeks. Every now and then she would peek at Ace a hungry look on her face. Jozu was shaking his head and otherwise remained calm, too much information. Whitebeard and Marco shared a look that seemed to say: don't look at me I didn't understand it either! And our little neko fire user could only stare at the nurse. Hell he knew he was good with the ladies and he enjoyed their attentions, even if he didn't act on it as much at he let others believe. So to hear an admission like this, he couldn't decide if he should be flattered or just downright scared.

Just to be save he took a few steps backwards to make some room between the nurse and him. He didn't like the situation at all! And to make things worse it was too damn hot today to be comfortable.

"…"

Ace paused; he never was too hot, not since he ate the devilfruit. And still he could feel his body burning from a heat that wasn't his. Sweat began to run down his temples and back. This was not good.

"Sencho…"

Whitebeard's gaze wandered back to his second commander who seemed to be a bit unstable, Ace was swaying slightly and his eyes had a feverish touch. The pirate captain made a quick decision; he spoke to the young nurse for her to bring him a scroll, pen and ink. After he received the ordered items the old man started writing. Upon finishing the letter he read through it once more, letting out a satisfied grunt he tied it on a post gull and let the bird fly.

The next day brought a guest. The woman arrived with a small, white ship and looked kind of annoyed at the sight of the nurses. Shaking her dark green locks she walked over to the pirate captain obviously not impressed by his size or power. Looking him up and down, she finally said in a bored tone:

"This will better be good Edward; I wouldn't like the idea coming the whole way for nothing!"

"Trust me woman, this will gain your interest."

With this he gave Ace a pointed look, which the boy followed and joined his captain and the woman.

"Hello, Ma'am."

He said with a slight bow and a bright smile. Violet eyes looked rather startled at the lad, before the woman managed to say:

"Hell Edward, he is good looking and has manners! Were did ya find him? I want one too!"

Smirking she watched the lad's reaction. He seemed to be used to compliments but she could still make a faint blush beneath the freckles. Damn it just how old was the brat, was he even legal?

"Watch your dirty mind woman; he is the reason why you're here."

Cocking an eyebrow, the smirk got even wider.

"I'm here for him? Did you finally decide to give me a late birthday present?"

Whitebeard's moustache twitched in a way that was indicating his anger but he kept a hold on it – for now.

"…"

Ace watched in shocked fascination the ongoing conservation, these two seemed to know each other well, but frankly spoken the gal had him worried. Finally the banter stopped and the woman faced the young pirate once again.

"Forgive me my insolence; it's just too unusual to meet a well behaved kid like you on a pirate ship. I'm Dr. Len Len; it's a pleasure meeting you!"

"Ehm… pleasure is mine, Ma'am."

"So, your captain said you have a little problem I should take a look at."

She looked expectantly at him and with a heavy sigh Ace took off his hat. The doctor's eyes widened slightly before narrowing as she watched him carefully. She wandered around him until she finally dared to touch his tail and ears. Ace let out an unintentional purr. Looking up the woman seemed to have a good idea what was going on.

"Okay lad… did something out of the ordinary happened to you in the last couple of days?"

"Not really, I had a fight with Blackbeard and got shot, but otherwise…"

"You got shot? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are a devilfruit user one of the logia types, right?"

Ace nodded in confirmation and the lady continued.

"How could you been hit, the bullet should got right through you, unless it was seastone. Was it seastone?"

"Nope, could still use my powers afterwards, but it stung like hell and took a while to heal."

"Hmm…"

Shaking her head and muttering something under her breath she took a small blood sample from Ace and dropped a few other liquids into the phial she waited for the result.

"Okay Edward, it was good you acted so fast and asked me to come. The boy was most likely been shot with a bullet made out of a rather rare stone which can cause serious trouble, hence if I know how these guys could get hold on it! Basically it does nothing unless the one who get in touch with it has the right nature. And well… our boy here has the right traits for the stone to react."

Giving Ace a pointed look she continued:

"You know sayings like: as smart as a fox and thus alike? Well there were times were it wasn't just a saying. Back in the ancient times there were animals, men and creatures that were in between. With time they mangled with the humans until they weren't to distinguish from them. But their traits were still in the blood of their descendents; this descendents are very scarce. The stone brings out this traits and obviously Ace here is one of these descendents."

Whitebeard listened to the doctor in fascination, but something was nagging at his mind:

"So you already know all this, then why are you still testing the boy's blood?"

"Oh just to satisfy my own curiosity."

Ren looked at the phial, her gaze intense. The red liquid was swirling gently in the glass before it started to change it colours. First it got crystal-clear and then it took a pinkish hue. Blinking rapidly the doctor stared first at the phial then at Ace and right back. Shaking her head in disbelieve she started the whole process anew, with the same result. Ignoring Ace for the moment she walked to Whitebeard and started whispering to him, more than once the two would look back to the pirate until:

"Woman, you are sure?"

"I fear so… I don't have to tell you what this means, do I?"

"Hell no, but I do not like the out coming at all! Isn't there away around it, or for him to just ignore it?"

"Sure he could! But it would mean his death Edward, surly you don't want that!"

"Of course not, so how will we find out?"

"I will start with a few questions, like a game his answers will give us a good assumption, after that it's up to you."

"Begin!"

Dr. Len Len got a few things from her boat before she returned to Whitebeard and his fleet commanders. Making herself comfortable she invited the boy to do the same.

"Okay let's get started. I will ask you a few questions, show you a few pictures to which you will tell me the first thing that comes to your mind, clear? Good, let's begin. What's your name?"

"…"

He looked at his captain; this had to be a joke.

"Just answer the question boy!"

"It's Portgas D. Ace."

"Is this your given name?"

He let out a frustrated grunt.

"No the given one is Gol D. Ace."

"Why did ya change it?"

"I owe my mother."

"Oh… Well your favourite food would be?

"Nearly everything, but I really like smoked meat."

"Hmm… What's your favourite colour?

"Red and orange. Oh and white or grey I guess."

Shooting him an interested glance the doc asked him a few more questions. After that she held up a few cards, each of them with a hard to define design on it.

"Okay Ace, I'll show you a picture and you tell me what you see. Here we go."

"It's the marine symbol."

"Next one, please."

"It's a fuming chimney."

Ren looked at the card seeing everything but definitely not a chimney, she shot Whitebeard a glance. The pirate seemed to have the same idea. She showed the boy another one.

"I see a ship in this one."

"Good, two more if you'll be so kind."

"It's Water, the sea most likely."

"'Okay and here is the last one."

"Hey those are cigars."

"…"

"Doctor, are you okay?"

Picking herself up from the floor she smiled sheepishly at the pirate.

"Ehm… yeah I'm fine, splendid! One last question, what are you thinking of right now?"

"Hmm… Smoke."

With a loud crash Whitebeard felt of his throne. He stayed there letting out an undefined sound, shoulders shaking hard. The nurses and his fleet commanders were with him in an instance.

"Sencho!"

"Whitebeard-sama""

What followed afterwards was a loud roaring laugh of the Yonkou, who was near tears. It took a few minutes for him to calm down and it was only after the annoyed doctor shooed the nurses and his commanders away, that he was able to do so.

"Oh for the nine hells Edward, you know you shouldn't scare the children!"

Len Len tried her hardest to stay annoyed but she could see why the old man was laughing his ass off.

"Ehm, what was this all about?"

The man with the pineapple hairdo finally asked. This time both, Newgate and Len Len started snorting but the captain managed answering:

"The doctor just tried to figure out, whom our little Ace will mate to and she had to do so fast before the whelp is in heat."

"…"

There was total silence for long moments, only the cries of a few gulls and the crashing of the waves were to be heard, then.

"WHAT?"

If any other than his sencho had said this to him, Ace was sure he would have killed him. But it was his sencho and thus he just couldn't, damn! To make things worse Marco was laughing his ass off again and Jozu was actual snickering; he shot them a dirty look, bastards!

"And… and who is the lucky lady?"

Marco asked, still heaving as he ignored Ace look and concentrated on the doc. She seemed to be quiet uncomfortable for the first time since she came onboard. She and his captain changed a look; Whitebeard was smirking and gave her a nod. Oh hell this was going to be interesting.

Gulping the doctor put a few steps between Ace and her, than she started talking.

"Well you see…"

She took a few more steps:

"It is like this… I doubt that it is a woman…"

That did it Jozu was on the floor, he wasn't sure he did ever had so much fun in his life. Marco was right beside him, out of breath and nearly pissing himself. The nurses stared at the woman, pouting. And Ace; well besides from planning something very painful or utterly humiliating for his two friends over there had one important question.

"And… who do you think it is."

This didn't mean he would accept the doc's statement, he still thought it to be a cruel joke. Just… a tiny flicker of doubt remained, it was his captain and he wouldn't joke about things like that, so… But his sencho's look and the doc's undeniable discomfort really worried him. Then Whitebeard started talking:

"You see son, every thing hints to this one person. And that is…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Neko

_Author's Note:_

_Yeah chapter 2, finally! sorry for the wait guys :'D _

_I fear the next (and last) chapter for this story will take a while. I need to rethink somethings about it and I have some other fics I promised my friends and that have priority for now. But I will end this story C:_

**Chapter ****2**

And so a couple of days went by, that left Ace utterly frustrated the other fleet commanders in a very good mood indeed. Especially Marco had a lot of fun teasing Ace about his new appearance, but really it was too tempting! With a grin he knelt beside his friend and watched the youth sleep on deck after one of their usual feasts, ears and tail twitching occasionally in his dreams, soft purring noises escaped Ace's mouth and the first fleet commander suppressed the urge to laugh with some difficulty, one fearful pirate the freckled fire bender was right now.

Slowly Marco took a branch of catnip from his pocket and tickled Ace nose with the pale, violet blossoms on its top. Watched Ace face as it screwed up, nose twitching and dark eyes opening a bit. Not really awake Ace swatted the offending thing away only to have it reappear after a short while. With a soft hiss he went after it and tried to hunt it down in his sleepy state of mind. It was only after some soft laughter reached his ear he awoke fully. Blinking he looked in the wide grinning face of the blond fleet commander, then he saw the catnip. Grasping what the other had been doing he looked around seeing Jozu and Izou leaning against the rail watching them in interest, both grinning like mad at the show.

His face burning with embarrassment he lunged at his friend with a loud curse. With a loud laugh the blonde raised to the air with an elegant jump changing into his phoenix form just in time to escape the hot-headed raven's fire attack. Jozu and Izou watched them in silent agreement not to piss Ace off too much; while the teasing was fun, Firefist hadn't become the commander of their Sencho's second fleet for nothing. Besides watching Ace throwing a hissing fit over Marco's latest teasing was fun enough.

Whitebeard was quite busy arranging everything and had no time dealing with his stupid sons for once; he just once had to ask his two first commanders to keep it down and his ships in one piece. He couldn't say he was disappointed that his plans took form soon and fulfilled to his utter contentment. And so came the remarkable day when the Yonkou had a fateful meeting on a small, vacant island. Neither trusted the other enough to let them on their ships or into their headquarters of course, that's why there met here, far away from prying eyes and their turfs. It was an interesting party, there was an ambassador of the Gorousei all important looking but Whitebeard could nearly smell his discomfort near all those other powerful men. Vice-Admiral Garp had come, presenting the marines in his usual boisterous way and even one of the Shichibukai had found this meeting interesting enough to show up, Mihawk leant against the trunk of a palm tree, his golden eyes watching everything under the brim of his wide hat. Dr. Len Len stood right beside Whitebeard and watched these powerful men arrive with an air of boredom around her:

"Oi old man, why the hell did they send Garp of all the marines out there?"

She pointed at the old marine, one thin eyebrow raised in question, and while her face remained impassive Newgate could make out the sharp undertone in her voice.

"Don't forget he is a war hero. And then there is the thing with Roger of course…"

The green haired doctor snorted at that, but let him continue:

"I'm very interested in his reaction to your statement though. This whole thing promises to be entertaining."

They witnessed the marine hitting one of his subordinates hard on the head before scolding him in his loud, bone shaking voice only to fall asleep the next instance. Len Len fought a giggle. Okay this was most likely the only thing he had in common with his adopt grandson, the narcolepsy thing seemed to be some genetic disorder in the D clan. She turned her attention back to the old captain:

"I hope for you, that you can stop that one from doing something stupid to me."

Edward watched her with some curiosity:

"Why doctor, are you afraid of him?"

With a sinister smile she pulled a scalpel out from her doctors coat pocket. Stroking the sharp edge with loving tenderness the woman gave him a sweet, poisonous smile:

"It's more like I would hate to kill a high ranking marine over something trivial."

The knife twirled between her fingers in a morbid dance while she talked.

"…"

Well it wasn't as if it would be his fault. After all, the doctor wasn't part of his crew. But he was certain Ace would be upset if he let anything happen to his adopted grandfather. With a sigh he regarded the others:

"Okay, let's get over with it"

A good week later Ace found himself placed on his grandfather's ship, cursing his bad luck. Grumbling he remembered how his Sencho had handed him over to Garp who had for once kept silent, if only because he was in some state of shock seeing Ace like that. It hadn't lasted of course. Just when they had wanted to part ways again, Marco, that moron, had given his grandfather a basket, a scratching post and some balls of wool. He remembered that part with a dark grin. At least this time he had managed to catch the fucker in time, leaving the blond slightly scorched and his usual pineapple hairstyle in a burned curly mess…

Groaning he was pacing within his cabin trying to clear his mind. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, this was just ridiculous! Really as if having to control oneself all the time in order not to burn anything down wasn't enough, no you just had to add some stupid cat ears and a tail to the mix. What was he supposed to call himself now? Fire cat Ace? He could feel how his tail straightened in anger, the fine hairs standing erect, doubling tits volume for the time being. Trying to calm down again he tried to figure out just how the hell his Sencho had managed to convince the marines, the Shichibukai and the Government to go along with this farce and not to shoot him on spot. Not capable of finding a solution to this question he looked at the locked door, that was supposed to stop him from leaving. He snorted at that, like Garp's threats hadn't been enough to make sure of that. But really he was going insane if he stayed any longer in that small cabin on his own! But no, he had to stay in his cabin unless he was told to; Garp had argued that he would cause too much trouble otherwise. The hell! Like it was his fault that the marines had practically thrown themselves at him and ignored their work the moment he came onboard…

He jumped slightly when a knock on the door interrupted his musings. Curious he answered it and watched as a young boy opened it and entered the cabin. The marine style cap was nearly able to hide the boy's pale pink hair, and the big glasses were nearly able to hide the deep shape of red that covered the marine's face. Ace watched him as he stumbled with the words, reddening further in the process:

"We will arrive soon sir. Vice-admiral Garp ordered for you to come on deck."

He raised an eyebrow at that: sir? Oh man something was serious wrong here. Still he felt sorry for the other, who was apparently uncomfortable in the fire bender's presence. So he went for a reassuring smile:

"Sure kiddo, let's go!"

Their arrival on deck took a few moments longer after that. Ace sighed, really who would have thought, that the lad would pass out after he had seen Ace smile? Now, after the sailor had been woken up, Firefist followed the young marine up, soon standing beside his grandfather by the rail. Together they watched the horizon, Ace with some feeling akin to panic and Garp with a lunatic smile on his face. Soon they could observe another marine ship closing in, the word 'Smoker' boldly printed under the standard marine logo. Ace suppressed the sudden urge to run; simply because all there was nearby was water and he sure as hell couldn't swim. His grandfather averted his gaze from Smoker's ship and turned his attention to him, gesturing to the lad that had escorted Ace earlier he said.

"Well now Ace… Coby here will bring you on board, while I will explain the last details to Smoker."

Ace ´knew his grandfather well enough had enough routine by now to dodge the punch aimed for his head.

Looking through the blue-grey cigar smoke that billowed around him, Smoker stood on deck of his beloved 'Lady Justice' awaiting Garp's arrival. To say that he felt wary of the whole thing was an understatement, it was a fact that he hated dealing with the old geezer because he never knew was the man had in mind – if he did have anything in it at all. So normally he would try his hardest to keep his distance, ignoring incoming calls and hope for the best. But this time Garp had asked especially for his guidance, going so far as to make Sengoku order the White Hunter to follow his orders and aid him in a top secret mission. And up to now Smoker didn't know what his mission would be, his superiors making a big fuss about keeping it covert; he just hoped that it wasn't something totally insane like last time, when he had to transport a cargo of tea and cookies for Garp.

Sighing he watched the other ship; he really had better things to do right now. Straw-hat was still on the run, nearer to his goal gaining the title of the pirate king than ever and waiting to be caught by him. And then there was Portgas of course, who was just as dangerous as his little brother, maybe more so in his own rights. Two weeks ago there had been uproar as some incoming news had shaken the World Government and the Marine Headquarter in equal measure. Firefist had killed Teach and his crew, proving that, no matter what, he was still one of the most dangerous pirates raging over the seas. As an answer to this deed the brat's bounty had been doubled and so once again he outranked his little brother by far, his portrait grinning devilish from the newly printed wanted posters.

So he wanted to, no he should go after one or both of them, bringing them down. But no, he was ordered to do some inane job for Garp, while that pirate junk was running free, causing trouble for innocent bystanders. A frustrated growl escaped his lips as finally the other marine ship stopped right beside them; ropes were thrown, securing the ships together, so that the crews could change sides in safety. Garp was there of course, standing against the rail, grinning like the idiot he was, teacup in one hand cookie in the other waving at Smoker. Trying to keep a straight face, the moku user was prepared for the worst:

"Garp, what nonsense do I have to do this time?"

The marine spat out as soon he could be sure to be near enough not to shout. Hell, Smoker wasn't known for his manners, it was one of the reasons why most his superiors hated his guts; one other might be his general disrespect for those idiots. And he knew his behaviour pissed them off, hiding the smirk that treated to break free as he saw Garp's angry face at the comment he just kept watching the other.

Garp blinked a few times at Smoker's words, and then his face went red in anger. Sputtering the older man started yelling at Smoker for his behaviour, only to fall asleep at the next moment, his loud snores filling the air as the other marines looked at him somewhat dumbfounded. Smoker lit his cigars and waited, business as usual he thought. Sometimes something new in that routine would be nice. Eight cigars later Garp woke up with a start, slightly disorientated the Vice-Admiral looked around until his eyes settled on Smoker and a wide grin spread on his face.

"Ah well then now that everything is clear, I wish you good luck!"

For a second Smoker was stupefied at the older man's performance, then he managed to pull himself together.

"Wha… Fuck will you wait! GARP!"

But it was too late; already the Vice-Admiral hat sailed away, his ship only a dot on the horizon, leaving a rather stunned Smoker and his crew behind. Crushing his cigars between his teeth, the white-haired man fought down the surge of anger at his superior's action, that god damned… God Smoker hated working with or for Garp; it always tended to end like that. Closing his eyes briefly he shouted for his ensign.

"Tashigi, the ship is yours! I need a break!"

"Yes sir, but sir… what was this all about?"

His loyal ensign watched him with big, hopeful eyes and he refrained from telling her to put her glasses on. Really it was too much trouble, besides it wasn't as if they would help the girl in any way…

"I haven't the slightest clue, but it seems we gotten away from whatever it was! So we should be grateful!"

With this the marine commodore left the deck and made his way to the captain's cabin. Little did he know what would await him, once he was there!

Entering his cabin the white hunter came to a quick halt in shock. There, pacing on the hard wooden planks was no other than Portgas D. Ace. Up to now the brat hadn't realised that Smoker had made his entrance – luckily for Ace though the marine was too stunned to do much more than look around fearing that maybe Dragon, the straw-hat or even Gol D. Roger's ghost had decided to pay him a visit too, because really after Garp and now Ace it wouldn't seem too strange anymore. Thankfully neither of them was around to pester him, so he could pay more attention to Portgas, who by now had actually realised that Smoker had entered the cabin and was now… looking hopefully at Smoker? Okay could this day become any stranger the marine thought? Somehow that thought sparked his anger again; with a growl he addressed the imprudent lad:

"Death wishes Portgas or why are you brazen enough to enter a marine ship, more specific MY ship?"

The boy just blinked at him slowly before a guarded look took over his face, his body tensing as if he was ready to run every second now.

"I take it, that Gramps hadn't informed you about your ehm… mission?"

What was it with this fucking family to talk in riddles, disturbing his peace and in general pissing him off?

"The hell he did!"

He exploded, dark smoke twirling around him in thick tendrils reaching for the pirate:

"The old bastard fell asleep before he could explain anything and the moment he woke up he was on his way again, so I hoped to be off the hook! So tell me brat what is it I should do? Should I bring you to Impel Down again?"

He took a threatening step closer, trying to use his height to scare the other man. Not one to be impressed easily Ace stood his ground, he only looked at the white hunter in utter exhaustion and closed his eyes for a few seconds; he was going to kill his grandfather for leaving him all high and dry!

"Don't be stupid old man, do you see any shackles? No you don't have to bring me there, although it might be better in the end…"

With this Ace opened his bag pack on searched a moment before taking a letter out. He handed it over to the marine who inspected it carefully. It had the Whitebeard emblem on it and Smokers name, okay so he was curious. Mainly because of the brat's comment and his crestfallen look, not that he would ever admit it. He scanned the note carefully for a moment. Then without another word he stormed out the crumbled sheet of paper tightly clutched in his hand he left a bewildered Ace behind.

"TASHIGI WE HAVE TO STOP GARP, NOW!"

Wide-eyed his second in command looked at him as did the rest of his crew, well the few who hadn't been fast enough to hide before his wrath. Breathing heavily Smoker threw them a dark look that send them working again instantly, after all everything was better that to deal with their junsho's bad temper. In a somewhat calmer voice he addressed the swordswoman again.

"Tashigi, we have to stop Garp, it is urgent!"

Looking at him with a scared expression she fidgeted a bit before she answered:

"Ehm Smoker-junsho… that is not possible. The Vice-Admiral is already too far away to catch up with and by the way our Log pose is leading in antipodal direction."

He could feel a headache coming, a real bad one.

"Okay… listen girl. Portgas in my cabin right now and somehow it is Garp's fault. So I need to question the brat and I don't want to be disturbed!"

"Portgas sir, you mean as in Portgas 'Firefist' D. Ace?"

"Exactly this one Tashigi, so please try to calm down, right now I don't want anyone to know!"

Tashigi watched her commodore leaving, thinking that it wasn't her who needed to calm down, if the third cigar was any indication…

Looking up from his current position Ace watched as Smoker entered the cabin again and by the looks of it, this would get rather difficult. Cursing softly under his breath he steeled himself for the worst, damn it, he was hot, he was tired and he didn't know what to do about it… Okay he did know but he was rather sure Smoker would gut him if he dared. While Ace pondered about his optioned, the marine realised where exactly the pirate had decided to relax.

"Whelp, why the fuck are you resting on my bed?"

For a moment the question seemed to surprise the mera user, he looked down on the light blue sheets and back to Smoker. A sweet smile on his lips he answered:

"Hmm… because it smells like you."

"…"

Smoker looked around carefully, looking for the den den mushi which would record his reaction… there wasn't any.

"Taisa, are you okay?"

"… because… it smells like me?"

"Yes, I like your smell."

Okay he needed to sit down and soon, the brat confused the hell out of him, ever since the day they first met and right now it was a bit much to handle. The letter of the boy's sencho didn't help in that matter. Taking deep, calming breaths Smoker sat down beside Ace looking expectant at the lad.

"Okay, explain it to me, will ya? Because you know, right now I'm confused as hell and I am about to kill Garp if I haven't a good reason not to!"

Ace cocked his head and seemed to consider Smokers words, before he asked something that made Smoker smile a bit:

"Can I tell you after you killed him?"

Snorting the hunter shook his head:

"Tchee, unfortunately you can't so start talking brat."

And so the pirate did, he told the older man everything that had happened recently taking in the others reactions with interest, he hadn't known that it was human possible to flush this many shades of red out of anger, it was just that Ace wasn't sure whom the marine was angry with. Then the commodore exploded:

"I don't believe a single word you said brat! A cat, the fuck! And even if it would be true and not the blatant lie it obliviously is why should this be enough to spare you from death sentence?"

Okay that hurt more than Ace had thought; stupid taisa! Sticking his lower lip out a bit he stared at the marine, pouting. Wordless he gripped his beloved hat and shoved it off, letting out his fluffy tail as well.

"Because I am an endangered species!"

"…"

Smoker could only stare. There were just three options; the first was that he was still dreaming, the second was he had drunken more the last evening than was strictly good for him and third that this shitty brat was dressed up. Personally he thought it was the last option, this all had to be some big trick to fool the government and the marine to gather information, Smoker would bet on it. To prove his theory he gripped one of the offending cat ears – hard, and he regretted it the next instance.

Firefist let out a loud, pained hiss at Smokers action, his tail standing upright as he let his instincts take over. Normally this would mean going to flame and then burn down the antisocial marine and his ship. Regrettable this situation was all but not normal, so instead of his fire he used his sharp fingernails to scratch the other in defence while bit the moku user's free hand. So they staid like for a few seconds, Ace's claw like fingernails embedded in Smokers well defined torso, sharp teeth embedded in pale skin, all the while the marine still had a death grip on the cat ear.

It took a short while but finally both men released the other in silent agreement. Exhausted Smoker lay back on his bed with a deep sigh, okay no trick. This was just too much. He could feel the boy's body heat when Ace pressed himself up against the commodore. The brat's tail was swishing gently behind him now, and he be damned, but this actually felt nice. Except he couldn't give in, wouldn't give in! At least not right now:

"Brat you do realise that I need confirmation from the HQ, yes?"

His only answer was a low purr as Ace snuggled closer, only now Smoker realised that he was unconsciously scratching the brat behind his ear. He pulled his hand away as if it was burned and practically jumped right out of the bed; ignoring the look of hurt that flashed over the boy's handsome face he fled the cabin. Fuck that was wrong in so many ways!

The Den Den Mushi was sweating in fear; the grey-haired man who was glaring threateningly at it was the reason, really it wasn't its fault the human was unhappy with the news it had to transmit.

Smoker was pissed. He had been waiting for long fifteen minutes by now and still none of his superiors in the headquarters had dared to answer him. When he was ready to snap, Aokiji finally responded to him in a bored voice.

"Aokiji speaking, what is your problem Smoker, half of my staff is shivering in fear, not daring to get near the damn den den mushi",

"Hmpf, what only half of them? I'm loosing my touch then. Listen Aokiji, I have a question considering Portgas D. Ace. He is on my ship right now jabbering some inane stuff about being a cat and so on. Should I chain him up and bring him right back to Impel Down?"

Smoker would have sworn that he could hear the Admiral snickering and yes the snail's mouth twitched suspiciously.

"Don't worry about your touch, asshole. The other half isn't shivering anymore, because they are already unconscious with fear. About Portgas, the boy's grandfather should have told you all about already…"

"…"

"…"

"You do remember that we are talking about Garp?"

"…okay. Forget what I have said. Well then I will tell you."

And Smoker listened to the Admiral, after the first angry flush and inevitable spiteful curses the commodore had become pale, very pale. Tashigi and the few men of his crew who were present in the communication centre weren't entirely sure if they should run for their lives or act if not present at all. But they did have a silent agreement, no laughing no matter how hilarious the situation had turned out to be. It was safer this way, their junsho wasn't known for his forgiving nature after all.

But Tashigi was sure that in at least one hour the whole crew would know of this and most likely would be laughing their asses off. The story in short was easy enough. Ace was an ancestor of a rare race that was to be protected no matter what. So the government, the Yonkou, the Shichibukai and the marine had come to a conclusion: Ace got amnesty and had to stay with his mate, because otherwise he would die, and so the last chance to save his species would be destroyed.

At the moku user's angry question why the fuck this was his problem Aokiji had actually started laughing and it had taken a few minutes until he was calm enough to answer. It was of course Smoker's problem because he was said mate.

"So you see old friend, about bringing him back to prison you won't do that. Portgas is to stay with you and from now on your personal problem."

There was a soft snicker at that before the admiral continued:

"As for the shackles …you only do that if you have that kind of kink, but I would advise you to ask your cutie beforehand unless you want your ship burned down. "

The smirk was by now evident on the den den mushi; gnashing his teeth Smoker closed his eyes. He wanted to kill someone, but regrettably the ones truly responsible were already death, killed by the pirate brat waiting in his cabin. Hmm, Portgas sure was an option to be used as an outlet for his anger.

"Tashigi, I am off. Take care of the rest."

The men actually could hold their laughter until their commodore was out of the room and in save distance and even Tashigi couldn't resist joining in. Furthermore there was to say that she was right about the crew's reaction to their commodore's predicament. That was until a few of them got a good look at the neko Firefist lounging on their junsho's bed like a sultry looking wet dream coming to life. After that the crew had enough trouble to keep their nosebleeds in check whenever the name of the former pirate was mentioned. But at least afterwards they all agreed that their commodore was a very lucky man indeed.

TBC


End file.
